Little Angels
by Sidders1234
Summary: When Balthazar, Castiel, and Gabriel get turned into little kids by an unknown force Sam and Dean have to take care of the little boys with wings, Better than it sounds, DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have been reading a bunch of fics where some of the angels get turned into toddlers and I find them incredibly adorable and wanted to try one for myself. There will be lots of fluff :) I'm setting it in no particular place in the show, just so some certain characters are still alive. Please review and tell me how you like it!**

**Chapter 1**

Dean's day had been going fine until the angels showed up. Well by angels he means Alfie, along with three little bundles of joy. Maybe he should back up a bit. Sam and him had been in the hotel room packing up from their last job. It had been easy enough, a vengeful spirit attached to a cursed object. After they had burned the old item, Sam had gotten a call from Bobby who had another case for them a few states west.

They had been packing up their things when none other than Alfie showed up, his clothes in tatters with random blood stains that may or may not have been his own. That's not what caught Dean's attention though. It had been the three sleeping little boys in his arms.

"Alfie!" Sam said in surprise.

"Sam, Dean" He said nodding to each of them in turn. "I need your help".

"Of course, Alfie are you okay?" Sam said in concern while Dean stared at him irritatedly, _they just didn't help the angels _Dean thought.

"Oh I am fine, it's these three that need help." He said shifting so they could see the boys more closely, "Recognize anyone?"

"Is..is that...Balthazar?" Dean asked.

" Along with Castiel and Gabriel yes." He said matter- of – factly as he lowerd them onto the bed, still wrapped in their adult clothes.

"What happened to them!?"

"I don't know"

"What do mean you don't know, you just can't bring them to us!"

"Heaven is in the middle of a war, it is no place for fledglings, and so I need you to watch them while I try to find out who did this." Alfie stated.

"We can't just-" Dean started.

"Wait a second, fledglings? These were millions of year old angels, and now they're just fledglings?" Sam interrupted.

"I'm not sure what happened, I just kind of...found them. But that's the problem It's not just their vessels that turned into children, it's their grace and true form too, I talked to Gabriel a bit, he seemed to have his memory at least some of it, but, he acted like a fledgling. Almost equivalent to you humans' toddler. I just want you to keep them safe, at an age like this they are vulnerable to bothe angels and demons."

Sam and Dean shared a baffled expression. "But we don't even know how to take care of baby angels, or how they're going to act!" Sam argued.

"I must be going soon, someone may get suspicious, but I'll tell you what I can. Fledglings need lots of attention, normally they have older angels that wrap them in their grace to keep them comforted and warm, however they are going to be taken care of by humans so they just need attention and warmth. They need lots of sleep as fledglings. Also grooming-"

"Grooming?" Dean interrupted incredulously.

Alfie simply nodded as he pulled he pulled back Balthazars' shirt revealing a pair of little silvery wings. "They might groom each other, but you should too, Gabriel _might_ be old enough to fly, not any warp flights like we do, just like a bird I guess..." he trailed off looking at their stunned expressions. "What?"

"We can see their wings, like really see them..." Dean said in awe.

Alfie half- smiled, "They do not hold enough power to take them off of your material plane." He hesitated looking up at the ceiling, " I really must be going, please take care of my brothers, and have fun." He says with a wink before he disappears with a flap of wings.

Sam and Dean stared at the spot where he disappeared until they heard movement and a little voice, "Samandriel?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Samandriel?!" The little voice asked again, more urgently this time. Sam reacted first, walking forward to were the little angels lie against each other.

"Samandriel isn't here." Sam said lowering to his knees to see which angel had spoken.

"Wh-wh- where is he?" Another one of the angels asked.

Sam looked at Dean "He..uh, he went to find out what did this to you guys, so you can be back to your big selves again." He finally said with false enthusiasm.

One of the little angels, the littlest angel in fact, sat up, rubbing his eyes. He had messy black hair that was thrown in every direction, and bright blue eyes. "Cas?" Dean asked unable to fathom the thought of the angel, who had been his best friend, to be about the size of a two year old in front of him.

"Dean?" the little black haired voice asked in response.

"Yeah buddy its me." Dean said lowering himself next to Sam so he could see the little one better. As he did this the other two sat up around him. The one the farthest away had to be Gabriel, only because he was the biggest out of the group and the oldest looking, around 5ish, but what gave him away with is sleek golden brown hair and eyes. That had to mean the one on the other side of Cas was Balthazar, with his blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Gabriel.." Sam started "do you remember what did this too you?"

Gabriel shook his head, "No I was just going to check on..." He trailed off looking around. "Where am I? Where is Samandriel? What-"

"Hey,hey Gabriel, calm down ok?" Sam said as he watched the little angel shake, when he didn't calm down Sam looked at Dean, who shrugged. Sam shrugged in return and scooped up the little angel who froze at the touch.

"It's ok..." Sam cooed to him and slowly but surely Gabriel stopped shaking. "You're at a motel with me and Dean, and Samandriel just went off to try and find what did this to you guys." He said.

Gabriel looked around when Sam put the plural on guys. "Cassie! Balthy!" Gabe screamed wriggling free of Sam. Sam struggled to keep a hold of him so he wouldn't fall onto the floor. He lowered him onto the bed and watched him scramble to his brothers.

"Dude what do we do?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged "Take 'em to Bobby's?"

"We can't ask him to let us and three baby angels to stay in the house!" Dean argued.

"Do you have a better idea? We can't keep them on the road with us, and Bobby's place has Angel protection so they can't find us." Sam responded demandingly.

"Alright well he's at the very least, without stops, twenty-four hours away, so we'd better get going.

"We should hit the store first." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Look at them, they are practically swimming in their clothes!" Sam yelled irritated by Dean's lack of cooperativeness.

"Fine" Dean snapped looking back at the angels who were cuddled close together.

"Come on guys... Let's go get in the car." Dean said catching the angels attention.

Gabriel and Balthazar jumped off the bed landing ungracefully. Little Cas though was having more trouble. He was to short to reach the ground and didn't look like he wanted to jump anytime soon. Sam grinned at him and scooped him up, while Dean grabbed Balthazar who couldn't be in a body any older than three or four. While walking out the door Sam grabbed Gabriels' hand just to be sure he wouldn't wander away.

Once they got out into the car they piled them up in the back seat and told them to sit still. Not long after the car started moving Balthazar spoke up, "I'm bored"

"Well you'd better find something to entertain yourself 'cuz we're gonna be in the car awhile." Dean said.

"DEEEAAAANNNN" Balthazar yelled.

"What?" Dean asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I don't have anything to doooo" he complained.

"Groom each other" Sam suggested his voice suggesting a smirk.

It went silent for a minute then, "But we can't get them out from underneath the shirts" It was Gabriel who whined this time.

Dean looked at Sam for help. Sam sighed, "I'll tell you what...when we get you guys some clothes that fit, we'll cut slits in them so you can pull your wings out." he looked back at Dean, "That means we'll have to buy them jackets too, in case we have to go out."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes as they pulled into the walmart parking lot. He started to reach back and gather Cas in his hands. "Dean?"

"What Sam?"

"What are you doing?"

" Uhhhh getting Cas so we can go into walmart?" Dean responded giving him an extremely annoyed face.

"Dude we'd have child services called on us if we brought three little kids in with nothing but shirts on!"

"We are NOT little kids!" Gabriel yelled from the back seat.

Sam ignored Gabriel and got out of the car telling Dean to stay.

Once Sam disappeared into the store Dean could hear sniffling behind him. He turned around to see Cas in the arms of Gabriel and Balthazar. "Hey are you okay Cas?" Dean asked, worried.

Gabriel shot him a threatening glare. "I..I scared" Cas whimpered.

Dean bit his lip, unsure what to do. "Hey Cas..It's gonna be okay...you hear me?" Cas just shook and whimpered in the arms of his brothers. "Hey not trying to be a dick or anything but why is he so...?"

"Emotional?" Balthazar supplied.

"Yeah that."

"We got de-aged in order, so to say. I'm the oldest so I stayed the oldest. Cas is the youngest so he-"

"Stayed the youngest." Dean finished. It made sense, for him to be the youngest out of the group making him more emotional. "How old is he..in angel years?" Dean asked curiously.

"Judging by his grace, I'd say a couple of centuries?" Gabriel guessed.

"That's young?" Dean asked incredulously.

Balthazar sighed "the youngest."

"What do you mean 'the youngest'?"

"Cas is the youngest angel in heaven, and I'm not talking about just right now, he always has been." Gabriel's little kid voice answered.

"Really?" Dean said honestly surprised.

"Yep little Cas here was the last angel to ever be created making him the littlest of brothers." Gabe said with a smile.

"huh" Dean said unable to picture Cas always being 'little' brother.

Soon after Sam came out with bags of clothes. Instantly the angels started fussing about how they wouldn't take the 'baby' clothes.

_Great_ Dean thought _and so the fun begins._


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on Gabriel!" Dean yelled in frustration as he and Sam wrestled the little angel. For being in the body of a five year old, Gabriel was still incredibly strong. At the moment, Dean was holding, well trying to hold Gabriel down as Sam struggled to pull the tiny clothing over his head.

He was vaguely aware of Castiel and Balthazar running around the car, tripping on their oversized clothes. They were on a pull-off somewhere along the highway. After cutting the slits in the shirts and attempting to put it on in the store parking lot, they decided it would be best to go somewhere where people wouldn't stare at the little kids' temper tantrum.

"GABRIEL" Sam shouted as he grabbed the little fist flying at him. "Let me just help you pull your wings through and then we can be done."

Despite Sam's efforts, Gabe still squirmed and complained until they got his wings out. Dean couldn't help but stare. He'd only seen shadows of the wings on the wall and now that he could actually see them, he couldn't take his eyes away. As much as he hated to admit it, especially to Gabe, his wings were a beautiful golden color that shimmered in the light almost like a setting sun.

"Okay Balthazar you're next." Sam said, sighing as the little angel tried to run away. Balthazar was bad, but not as much of a struggle as Gabe. The most fussing he gave is when they tried to pull the wings out. Even Balthazar's wings were beautiful. A silver gray that reflected the light in various colors.

They sighed setting Balthazar down and reaching for Cas. _Finally a well behaved one..._ Dean thought. Boy was he wrong. Cas was anything but cooperative. He wasn't violent like Gabriel or vocal like Balthazar... he just really reminded Dean of a worm. He would wiggle and squirm and fidget.

"Cas settle down so we can get this done with." Dean demanded.

At this Cas grinned and squirmed more attempting to wiggle out of Sam's grasp.

"CASTIEL" Sam yelled, causing the little angel to jump, "ENOUGH".

At this he settled with a pout on his lips. "Thank you." Sam said as he began trying to gently pull his wings out.

Cas' wings were different. They didn't catch the light, or reflect it, in fact they just were a solid midnight black. They would look rather intimidating if he wasn't a little kid. Dean could imagine the feathers dark and dangerous, large and sharp. Right now, however, they were just little and fluffy and Dean had an irresistible urge to stroke them.

After they got the little angels dressed in more suitable clothing they loaded in the car and started on the long drive ahead to Bobby's. The first few hours were agonizing. The little angels bickered and squirmed. At one point it was a full on scream match.

"NUH-UH" Balthazar yelled.

" YES-HUH" Gabriel retaliated.

" I WAS THERE I KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Balthazar screamed.

"I WAS THERE TOO AND I'M OLDER THAN YOU SO I REMEMBER MORE!" Gabriel screeched in return.

"HEY!" Dean finally yelled gaining the angels attention. "That is enough!"

"But Balthy is trying to tell me..even though I'm older than him.."

"I don't care what he is trying to tell you...No yelling in the car" Sam helped.

It was silent for a little bit and Dean enjoyed being able to think again. He could hear them muttering to each other and he had so much trouble understanding what they were saying, he wondered if it was Enochian. But naturally it ended pretty quick.

"No Cas that's not how it happened." He heard Balthazar say in a clearer voice. He was going to brush it off when he heard Gabriel pipe up.

"That didn't happen either Balthazar, you're both wrong."

Dean shut his eyes and sighed when the little voices became louder and more outraged. This was going to be a very long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sighed in relief as they pulled into Bobby's driveway. The angels had fallen asleep a while ago and he hated to wake them up. They looked so peaceful. He was still in a daze at the wings and the fact that they sleep. He was so used to Cas not sleeping it was odd to see him curled up inbetween his older brothers. Sam started to reach back to grab them before Dean stopped him.

Sam looked at him strangely, "What?" he whispered.

"We should let Bobby know we're here before we just come in with little angels" Dean told him.

"What does it matter? We're going in with them either way."

"Yes, we are but we should tell him first." Dean said getting out of the impala.

He walked around the car and stood there waiting for Sam. Finally he opened the door and stepped out rolling his eyes. They went up to the door and knocked, something they usually wouldn't take time to do.

"COMING" Bobby yelled from somewhere inside the house. The door opened moments later and Bobby stepped out. "Dean? Sam? It's been a while!" He exclaimed as he pulled them in for a hug. They returned the hug greatfully but nervously. Bobby pulled back and noticed their faces. "What is it?"

"Well Bobby uh funny story actually.." Dean started. He didn't know how to explain having little angels show up randomly. He was saved from having to explain when one of the back doors opened. Sam bit his lip and turned around to see Gabriel walk around the car.

"What is that?!" Bobby yelled.

"Shhhh" Dean said frantically "You don't want to wake the others up!"

"The others?!"

"Uhhh, yeah we sort of have two others." Dean said as he turned back around to look at Gabe who had stopped dead and was looking at Bobby untrustingly. "Come here." Dean demanded to Gabe who looked back and forth, unsure. Slowly he walked up and more into the light so that Bobby could see him better.

"Is that-?"

"Yeah." Same answered.

"Swam" Gabriel slurred sleepily.

"Yes Gabe?"

He yawned, "Why is everyone being so loud? I was Sweeping."

"We weren't being that loud." Dean said incrediously.

Bobby smacked him in the back of the head, "He's an angel you idget!"

That's when they heard movement from inside the car. And groaning. Balthazar stumbled out of the now open door, yawning. "Gabriel? Where did you go?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. Gabriel immeadiatly turned around and headed towards his brother. That is when Bobby saw his golden wings.

"Wings?! Not only are they little but they have WINGS?" Bobby yelled instantly.

The yelling took effect instantly. There was crying that now came from the car. Bobby looked surprised as his eyes grew wide.

"Good job you woke him up." Dean snapped as he made his way towards the car where the two year old little boy was woken. "He Cas it's alright" Dean cooed as he pulled the little boy out of the car.

Cas buried himelf into Dean crying and tired.

Dean walked back to the steps where Bobbyhad his mouth open in shock.

"Dean? You'd better give Cassie to me." Gabriel said coming up beside him.

"Why?"

"He's tired, you're talking, he will get...grumpy." Gabe warned.

"Oh please Gabriel I think I can handle a grumpy two hear old." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Wha-" Bobby started to ask but was cut off by a scream.

Not just any scream, a scream of an angel. Dean almost dropped cas at the painful noise. It was him screaming. Gabriel was right, he was tired and cranky and Dean could not handle him. Cas continued to cry and scream and pound his little fists into Dean. Sam and Bobby were covering their eyes and almost in tears themselves at the peircing noise.

"DEAN" Sam managed to scream over the noise. "GIVE HIM TO GABRIEL!"

Dean didn't protest and bent down to hand him to Gabe who was smirking, not in the least effected by the noise. Immeadiatly Cas calmed down as Gabriel talked to him in enochian and Balthazar ran soothing fingers through Cas's black feathers.

Dean's ears were ringing and he was having a hard time focusing but he did make out Gabriels, "Told you so."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: So sorry for not updating... with the holidays and get togethers I have been very busy! hopefully I will have more time to update now :) thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and faved!**

Dean's ears were ringing violently as he held the door open for Gabriel who looked like he was struggling to hold Cas. He knew that he was deffinantly strong enough, but he was in the body of a five year old so his little arms were having trouble holding Cas everywhere he needed to be supported. Cas was completely out again, thank god. He was snuggled up to Gabe with his little black wings and messy hair making him look incredibly adorable.

Bobby was in complete shock as he directed Gabe and Balthazar to the couch. Sam had take Cas away from Gabe to be laid on the couch. Then picked up both Gabe and Balthy to put them on the couch next to Cas. Bobby turned on a movie for them, just for a little backround noise to cover up their voices in the kitchen. Cas hadn't budged since Gabriel took him, Balthazar was soon fast asleep next to him, but little Gabriel watched, fascinated at the television. Dean was wondering why he seemed so fascinated by the TV since he's made himself into the films before, but then he remered that he is millions of years younger than he was before, so this was bound to fascinate him.

"Someone mind explaining to me what is going on?" Bobby said as he pulled three beers from the fridge.

"Well Cas, Gabriel, and Balthazar got young." Dean said.

"Well, I actually figured that out for myself, idgit, give me a little detail." Bobby said to him.

Dean held up his hands in surrender and turned to Sam, gesturing for him to take over.

"We really don't know. Sammandriel just showed up with them. He said that he doesn't have any idea what happened, but their grace and true form got de-aged too, not just the vessels."

"And you just brought them here?"

"yeah..."

"A call would've been nice"

"Sorry."

Bobby rolled his eyes and took a swig of his beer. "Exactly how young are we dealing with here?"

"Well Sammandriel called them fledglings so -"

"Gabe talked to me about this in the car." Dean interrupted. "He said how Cas is the youngest angel in heaven, which I didn't know, and that he is only a couple of centuries now that he is de-aged. He also said that would make him like a toddler, which is like two years right? Well I think they're going to act about how they look."

Bobby nodded, " and they need sleep now?"

"Yeah, Sammandriel said they need lots of it, and like a ton of attention, something about when angels are young in heaven they wrap themselves in the older angels grace, which they obviously can't do now. Also they need their wings groomed regularly." Sam said.

"What about eating?" Bobby asked.

"Oh..um we didn't ask"

"Idgits, they need sleep and being held what makes you think they probably won't need food either?"

"Well they can just tell us when they are hungry can't they?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head, " they don't need to eat now, how are they just going to know what hungry feels like."

"Deannnnn" a little voice suddenly came from the door way.

They all looked down to see little Gabriel looking up at them. "Yes Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"I'm sooo cold, and I feel so lonely." Gabe said wrappring his arms around himself.

They all looked at each other before Sam bent down and scooped Gabriel up, holing him close. Instantly Gabe snuggled in and was half asleep.

"Sammadriel wasn't kidding when he said they needed lots of attention was he?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head no as he took another swig of his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and faves! enjoy!**

Dean woke up to the sound of giggling. He'd fallen asleep in one of the many rooms in Bobby's house. He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep, but the giggles became long strands of laughter soon followed by scolding. He rolled out of bed, groaning and drug his feet downstairs. His eyes widened when he realized why Sam was scolding the baby angels. There was mud ALL over the house. Little footprints and handprints. And a long dragging line that had to be coming from Cas's oversized coat he refused to get rid of.

"What happened?!"

"Well Bobby just woke me up and said that he cpuldn't find the angels anywhere. So we found them, outside, playing in the mud. When we tried to grab them, they decided it would be fun to play chase, in the house, covered in mud." Sam said rubbing his temples.

Dean looked at the little angels who had big smiles on their faces and were obviously very proud of themselves.

"You guys think this is funny?" Dean asked.

They froze and looked at him, waiting to see where they were going with this. "It's not funny at all, and it was very wrong of you all to do this, now tell me what happened."

"Cas wanted to go outside when he woke up, so we went out." Balthazar said, as the other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Dean sighed, "first of all, you do NOT under any circumstances go outside without us. Second off all, you do NOT play in the mud, and lastly you do NOT drag it into the house. Do you all understand me?"

They nodded their heads very seriously and muttered apologies. "Now I want you to all go to the bathroom, and wait there very quietly while we get your clothes changed." they all trudged clumsly up the steps.

"Wow Dean I didn't realize you were such a good dad." Sam mocked.

"Shut up Sam and help me change them."

They went upstairs where the little angels all stood around the sink and waited for them. They changed much easier this time even though they still complained and wriggled around.

"Alright, now wash your hands...and Cas give me your coat it's covered in mud."

"NO!" Cas yelled hugging the muddy coat closer to him.

"Cas we need to wash it, just give it to me and I'll give it right back after we're done." Sam said reaching for the coat.

"NO!" he yelled again and held it away from Sam. Dean took the opportunnity to grab the coat from his hands.

"HEY!" Cas yelled.

"We'll give it right back Cas, now all of you come downstairs so we can clean you're wings."

Dean picked up the pouting Cas and took him downstairs and began to pull mud out of his feathers. Sam took Gabriel in his lap and Bobby took Balthazar in his. Dean admired how soft the feathers were even cloaked in mud. SMASH!

They all jumped as the glasses at the sink shattered on the floor. "What the-" Dean started.

Bobby's eyes got big and he shoo his yead as he nodded his head in Cas's direction. Dean pulled Cas around to face him and was surprised to see his eyes red and puffy.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"I-I-I want my coat!" he wailed and another shatter came from the kitchen.

"Cas, it's ok you can have it in a little bit."

"Dean" Balthazar said from Bobby's lap, shuddering in pleasure as his wings were cleaned. "he's very young, reasoning won't help, keep grooming his feathers unless you want him to cry."

Dean didn't have to take it into consideration, he just flipped him around, ignoring his sniffles and worked on his wings. After a bit, he was practically purring and extending his wings on his own for Dean to get the feathers that are very close to his shoulder blades. They sat like that for awhile only two more glasses shattered, but Dean, Sam, and Bobby enjoyed playing with the angels feathers, and Cas was very pleased to get his coat back.


End file.
